


Mother's Little Helper

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constance finally gives in to what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Little Helper

Constance may have been a god-fearing white southern woman but she was also a mother, a lover and someone who hated to watch a beautiful woman be ignored. Vivian was one such woman. Oh, yes... they were both mothers and yet, Constance knew if she didn't lay claim to Vivian then Tate would try his usual little tricks and, much as she so badly wanted Tate to be happy, she couldn't let him hurt her. 

Motherhood had changed her. Constance knew that. All the same when she heard Vivian scream she couldn't stop herself racing to get to her side. Vivian was alone, although the familiar fear in Vivian's eyes said everything. Constance moved to sit and pulled Vivian down into her lap, her hand stroking firmly over Vivian's back, letting her sob weakly against her neck. 

"Shhh honey, it's okay. I'm here now."


End file.
